


These boots are made for ...

by LadyAhiru



Series: Rosemary & Thyme [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rosemary and Thyme - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, high tight boots, maybe Immortal Jaskier? Who knows. Not me, this was supposed to be porn only but those boys catched feelings, unbetaed we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt is on a hunt and finds an eye witness at the Rosemary & Thyme Cabaret.Surprisingly the owner is an old friend...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Rosemary & Thyme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718758
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	These boots are made for ...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Twitter and my fucked up sleep schedule

It had been raining for days but Geralt didn’t allow himself the luxury of renting a room yet. He had been hunting a vampire, a Bruxa if his information was correct but the she-devil had escaped him for almost a week now and Geralt had still no clue where her lair lied.

According to the alderman, there was a witness though and the Witcher made his way over to the “cabaret” called Rosemary and Thyme. In Geralts mind a cabaret was just a brothel that charged way too much and had weird rules about taking baths first, not that he minded the baths if he could afford them. He expected the place to be like any other brothel he had been before and to his utter fascination, he found himself wrong.

First of all the establishment was a bit outside of town in a building that could only be described as a small mansion. Secondly, the guards outside looked at him and smiled before opening the vast double doors for him. And thirdly and most surprisingly when he reached the bar area of the cabaret and was greeted by girls and boys alike nobody smelled of fear. “Oh a Witcher”, a warm voice greeted him and he found himself face to face with a young woman who actually curtsied in front of him.

“What can we do for you handsome? Wine? Food? Room?” She smiled and Geralt still could neither smell fear or disgust. What was this place? “Or are you looking for a more intimate entertainment dear? Boy or Girl, hm?” Geralt blinked and straightened his posture. “The missing people.” He said as if it would explain anything. Thankfully the woman understood him. “Ah, well, in that case, you should go see the boss.” Her smile turned mischievous. “Third-floor end of the west hall, the purple door.” And with that, she turned and focused her attention back to another customer.

Shrugging Geralt made his way up the stairs, the guard that stood in the hallways nodding at him in greeting and he wondered once more about the place before reaching the purple door. He knocked and entered after a shout of “Yes it’s open” from the inside. Not at all prepared for what he would find.

The first thing that hit him was the soft smell of buttercups and ocean, like flowers on the coast. The second was a chaise lounge, covered in purple fabric and long, very long legs in black leather tight high boots. The person on the chair had their back to him and he took in the soft looking skin above the boots before it vanished in stiff shorts and a flowing chemise. The Witcher stared at the exposed skin and suppressed the sudden want to take a bite out of the creamy thighs and instead let his gaze roam upwards.

Since he didn’t say anything the person turned around and suddenly he was met with cornflower blue eyes and slightly curly chestnut hair and a cheeky tongue that came out the lush mouth to wet pink soft lips. “What a surprise! Geralt, what brings you to my humble abode?”

Shocked, all that Geralt could do was stare. It had been almost five years since he had seen the bard after their fight on the Mountain, a day he now thought about with guilt and regret. Blinking the Witcher looked Jaskier up and down. The other man looked as handsome and beautiful as ever as if not one single day had gone by and there was no anger in his eyes. His gaze was warm and inviting and Geralt felt his palms starting to sweat. “Jaskier.” He finally managed to press out and was answered with a soft chuckle.

“That’s my name, all right. I’m glad you remember it.” The bard stood up and stretched, revealing his flat stomach as his chemise rode up, making Geralts mouth feel like dry sandpaper. “Now.” Jaskier came closer, no regards for his personal space and with his endlessly long legs and high heeled boots he was able to look down on him. Gods, Geralt wanted to feel this legs wrapped around his middle, wanted to feel the heels dig into his back and- “So my dear Witcher, what can I do for you?”

Jaskiers fingers danced tenderly over Geralts chest. “I assume you are not here to catch up, hm?” Geralt kept on staring in awe at the bard before coughing. “The missing people?” Jaskier nodded and stepped back, a quick flash of disappointment in his eyes and Geralt wondered if the bard thought he had come for him. Fuck, Geralt wished he had, but truth to be told he hadn’t even known that Jaskier was here, had given up looking for the bard months ago when it was clear that he would not find him that easily. He knew he needed, no he wanted, to apologize and make things right between them but he also could not deny the attraction that he had always felt for Jaskier. An attraction that apparently had reawakened in him and came back with a vengeance.

Jaskier had walked over to a sturdy oak desk in the corner and looked something up in his book then went to the door and pulled on a string. Geralt could hear a bell in the distance and shortly after the woman who had greeted him before, entered the room. Jaskier smiled warmly at her. “Carmilla love, be a doll and get a room for my friend ready, yes? And all the food and wine he wants.” He sniffed and chuckled. “Also a bath. “ He winked and she nodded. “Then be so kind and send Amaryllis to him so he can learn about what she saw.”

“Sure thing boss,” she agreed before leaving the room and waiting for Geralt outside. The Witcher breathed in and looked ad Jaskier who grinned. “Make yourself at home Geralt, you deserve some rest.” And then he continued his face falling a bit. “And let me know if you want some company-“ “I do.” Geralt interrupted him rather brashly.

“Ah, yes. Of course, you do dear Witcher.” Jaskier stood up straight and tall looking at him with a neutral expression. “Just let me, or Carmilla know who fancies your interest.” Grunting Geralt shook his head. “You.”

Blue eyes filled with confusion. “You,” the Witcher repeated. “I want you to entertain me. That is if that is an option.”

Jaskiers face journeyed through an array of emotion before he flashed Geralt a toothy grin. “Well then, I will be waiting in your room for you to come back.” Nodding Geralt reached for the door, only to turn back once more. “Oh and Jaskier?" His gaze went lustful and hungry. "Wear the boots.”

The door fell back into its lock after he left and Jaskier stood and stared before letting himself panic for about ten minutes before he started to get ready for the evening.

Meanwhile, Geralt questioned the young kitchen maid who had witnessed the Bruxa a few days before and could actually give him a good description of where the monster was probably hiding. She was a young girl, shy but also not scared of him and he wondered if that was Jaskiers doing. Everyone in the cabaret had been warm, welcoming and kind to him and the room Carmilla had shown him was warm, clean and cosy. Part of him wished he could just stay here and retire but alas a Witchers work was never done.

Now that he knew where she hid, finding the Bruxa was no longer an issue and he easily disposed of her and freed the 4 men in her dungeon. It took them a while to get back to town, the monster had been feeding on them for a while and they were weak, so Geralt was mostly tired and completely soaked trough when he finally reached the Rosemary and Thyme again.

Carmilla ushered him to the baths and clean clothing was provided for him, which he gratefully accepted. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment and he already felt himself relax before he had even washed off. Clean and warm he made his way back to his room, pushing the door open wondering if Jaskier was indeed waiting for him.

The fear of rejection, he wasn’t even aware he held, left him as he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Jaskier sprawled out on his bed as if he belonged there.

He wore the same black boots as before, his legs crossed over and stretched out against the white linen. The shorts were gone, replaced with a pair of soft-looking black lace panties. Geralt had to take a step back as arousal filled him immediately. He had never seen Jaskier like this before and all he wanted was to get his hands on the bard. He could not see what else Jaskier was wearing since he held a big tome up against his chest, not even noticing Geralts entry.

Geralt stared at the panties for a while before finally entering the room and pulling the door shut behind him, making sure it was latched close. At the sound of the shutting door, Jaskier dropped his book and Geralt could finally take him in.

“Geralt! You made it.”

Hissing Geralt stared at the bard, who was tightly tied into a golden underbust corset, his nipples right on display, his chest hair looking soft and inviting. He looked up and found that Jaskier had smeared some black kohl around his blue eyes.

“Fuck.” For a second Jaskier feared he had gone too far with his outfit, the boots were one thing, the corset, panties and make up another, but his fear got knocked out of him as Geralt growled and crawled over him, pushing his book onto the floor and grinding himself against him.

“Fuck. Little lark. You look good enough to eat.” Geralt took Jaskier lower lip between his teeth and pulled, grazing his teeth over the soft flesh before letting his tongue dip into the warm waiting mouth. “Geralt!” Moaning Jaskier wrapped his legs and arms around Geralt, pulling him flush against his wanting body and grinding his growing erection against the Witcher thick thigh.

Geralts lips wandered down his neck and bit down almost too hard but quickly soothed the skin over with his tongue, licking long stripes down to his exposed chest. “Gods, how you taste little lark. I want to devour you.” Whimpering Jaskier felt himself nodding. “Yes please, Geralt. Please!” Pleading the bard scratched his nails over Geralts back.

The Witcher kissed his way down Jaskiers chest until he found a pink nipple he could eagerly suck into his mouth. His left hand made its way to the other nipple, gently teasing and twisting until Jaskiers moans filled the room.

“Take them off.” Geralt leaned back a bit, sitting on his knees. “The panties. Take them off Jask.” Nodding the bard started to raise his hips to remove the lace underwear when he felt Geralts hot gaze upon him once more. “Leave everything else on, little lark.” Swallowing Jaskier pushed his hips up and pulled his panties down, not taking his eyes of Geralts face.

Growling the Witcher decided he took too long and when he had the panties down at his knees, trying hard to get them over the boots he felt Geralts grip and the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. “Geralt! You brute” the bard laughed, but stopped at once as he felt Geralt push him back onto his rear, hoisting the bard legs onto his shoulders and bending him in half.

“I am going to eat you now little lark.”

“Fuck! Geralt.”

Grinning the Witchers head vanished between Jaskiers open legs and he soon felt a warm and wet tongue flicking against his rim. Closing his eyes Jaskier let his head fall back against the wooden headboard and fisted his hands in the sheets as Geralts tongue licked eagerly at his hole. “Shit.” He breathed and chuckling Geralt continued to tease him, pushing his tongue inside Jaskier, wiggling it around, while using one of his hands to wrap around the bards leaking cock.

Whining Jaskier arched his back, pressing his butt against Geralts face, enjoying the feel of the Witcher stubble against his sensitive skin. He could feel Geralts spit drooling all over him and he loved it, he had never felt so wanted by a lover before.

“Oil?” Geralts head came up and Jaskier did something he swore to himself he would not do. He drew Geralt up by his hair and into a tender kiss that was filled with more than just lust. When they separated they looked at each other for a while before Geralts gaze grew soft. “Julian.”

“Fuck…Oil. Yes, Oil!” Overcome with emotion Jaskier reached for the small night table to the side and fished for the Flask of Oil.

“Julian wait. Look at me.” Reluctantly Jaskier pressed the Flask into Geralts hands before looking up. “I…” He swallowed and took a deep breath in. “Geralt I…..”

“Jaskier. Julian…my lark.” A rough calloused finger, slick with oil was circling against Jaskiers rim, slowly pushing in. “Am I?” Jaskier breathing came in short intervals, his legs softly shaking against Geralts frame. “Your lark? Am I?” he knew how needy he sounded but he couldn’t help himself.

A second finger found its way inside Jaskier warm hole and he pushed against them to get more friction. The rhythm witch which the Witcher pushed in and outside him was antagonizing slow and tender and Jaskier felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

Finally, Geralt pushed another finger into him, as he leaned forward to kiss him again.

“You are.” The Witcher spread his fingers inside Jaskier slowly and carefully and Jaskier snapped at him. “Get on with it Geralt! I have done my waiting! 20 years of it you foul brute!”

Laughing Geralt pulled his fingers out of Jaskiers warm hole and replaced them with his hard cock. Screaming Geralts name the bard let his head fall back, hitting it against the headboard but only moaning at the impact. “Please Geralt please.”

“My little lark. Pull your legs around me.” Doing as he was told Jaskier rearranged his legs and dug his heels into Geralts backside which rewarded him with a deep growl and a bite into his shoulder. “You feel so good little lark, so tight and warm. Taking my cock so well.” A soft whimper left Jaskier mouth as Geralt continued to bite and kiss his neck and shoulder while finally speeding up and fucking into him in earnest.

“Close my Witcher…so close…” Growling Geralts hand found the bards cock again and with two short tugs, the bard spilt his hot seed all over his chest. Geralt was about to pull out when Jaskier grabbed his wrist. “In me. Please.”

“Fuck! Jask.” Grunting and biting at the bard's neck Geralt followed his lover over the edge and came to rest on top of him before rolling off onto the side and pulling Jaskier onto his chest. Both of them breathed heavily, their eyes closed, just enjoying the afterglow.

Jaskier awkwardly bit onto his own lip to keep himself from speaking first, which was, of course, a battle he could only lose. “How long are you staying?” he finally asked, not looking at Geralt who gently played with Jaskiers hair. “A day…maybe two.” Jaskier nodded, unsure how to respond when he got the surprise of his lifetime.

“I understand you have responsibilities here Jask, but I….” There was a small pause and Jaskier raised his head up from Geralts chest to look at him. “I want you to come with me when I leave little lark.” The Witcher finished and took Jaskiers hand lovingly into his.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Jaskier grinned brightly. “Yes, Geralt! Yes!” He pushed himself up onto his elbows and pressed a soft kiss to the Witchers smiling mouth.

“I do have a condition though little lark.”

“Oh?”

Grinning Geralts fingers found the way back to Jaskiers butt, gently flickering against him.

“You have to bring the boots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toss me a Comment! ;)


End file.
